halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Viggy 'Misam
Viggy 'Misam (known as Viggy 'Misamee before the Covenant Civil War) was a Sangheili who served as a pilot of the Covenant Army. After the Great Schism, Viggy was the Ship Master of the Arrant Desire under Rtas 'Vadum, Fleet Master of the Fleet of Retribution. His tactical abilities commanding a naval warship are surpassed by few. Viggy fought alongside the Sangheili until the year 2556, when he was enlisted as a member of the UNSC's Project MATCH-MAKER. Biography Pre-Military (2533-2550) Like most Sangheili children, Viggy was raised in a common room. Though he didn't know it, he was the son of Rolf 'Misamee, a member of the Covenant High Council. In his youth he displayed his ability to analyze a combat situation and execute perfectly strategic plans, earning him much attention from his superiors. His tactical abilities will ultimately be the reason for his swift advancement through the Sangheili rank hierarchy, and his reputation as a great Ship Master. Service with The Covenant (2550-2552) Battle of Draco III :Main article: Battle of Draco III Viggy was a Major Domo during the Battle of Draco III. He and a squad of 4 subordinate Sangheili arrived in system aboard the Covenant cruiser, Celestial Solitude. UNSC forces were defeated within a few hours of the initial ground attack, and Viggy's squad suffered no casualties. After the battle ended, all Covenant forces were ordered to herd the surviving Human civilians together, and have them torn apart by starving ravenous Unggoy and Kig-Yar. Unggoy and Kig-Yar infantry were set loose on the Draco III civilian prisoners, literally ripping them to pieces. During the attack, a human female crawled away from the commotion, and with a bloody hand reached for Viggy's armored ankle, pleading for mercy. Without a word, Viggy placed his hoof on the face of the human and shoved her back into the mess. Though at the time it did not bother him in the least, the memory of seeing that woman's head gnawed from her body by a pair of Kig-Yar will now haunt him for life. Very few Covenant troops left Draco III before the arrival of Spartan-II's. Viggy left aboard Celestial Solitude, and had only been informed of the Spartan attack after he had returned to High Charity. The remaining Covenant forces of Draco III were eliminated. Battle of Reach :Main article: Battle of Reach As Celestial Solitude held orbit over Reach, alongside many others in the fleet, Viggy took position as pilot of a DX-class Dropship called the Hallow Serpent. His first and only run to the surface, Viggy carried 2 Unggoy Lances, and 1 Kig-Yar Lance, all commanded by a single Major Sangheili. En route to Orbital Defense Generator Facility A-331, Viggy began taking fire from three AV-14 Attack VTOL's. Viggy immediately made an attempt to get behind the squad of Hornets, by pulling an unprecedented (in a Spirit dropship) back flip over the Hornet squad and returning to a forward facing position. Once stabilized, Viggy began firing on the shocked hostiles, successfully destroying two of them. The remaining Hornet spun around and, while flying backwards, unleashed two missiles on the Hallow Serpent, followed by an onslaught of Gatling gun fire. The Dropship's engines failed. As the Dropship went down, Viggy opened the personnel bays. The Hallow Serpent touched ground in a field. The occupying troops spilled out of the Dropship, prepared their weapons, and took cover in the wreckage to await the return of the last Hornet. Flying low to the ground, the Hornet made it's way to the wreck and opened fire on the ground forces, who fired right back in larger numbers. The Hornet pilot realized his tactical mistake and began to turn and retreat. Noticing this, Viggy began to sprint toward the vehicle. Using debris from the crash to gain some extra height, Viggy jumped at the Hornet and successfully boarded the vehicle. The pilot was ripped from his seat and thrown to the ground where the ground forces below made short work of him. (To be completed at a later date.) Great Schism (2552-2556) First Battle of High Charity :Main article: First Battle of High Charity When the High Council Sangheili were assassinated, Viggy was in one of High Charity's many hangars. With him was a squad of four Minor Sangheili. They were preparing a Type-52 Troop Carrier to escape from High Charity to safety, but their task was cut short when a Lance of Jiralhanae marched into their Phantom. Viggy was quick to realize the danger of the situation. Once he was given an opening, he stole the Type-25 Grenade Launcher from the Jiralhanae Captain and forced the blade of the weapon into the gut of his assailant. In a continuous fluid motion Viggy brought the Brute Shot to the head of a second Jiralhanae, and fired four grenades at a third. Viggy's squad quickly handled the remaining Jiralhanae as he initiated the launch sequence of their Phantom and closed it's side hatches. The situation became dire when the Hangar blast doors were closed. The scattered Sangheili forces in the area were trapped inside the hangar while Loyalist reinforcements made their way in. The Phantom was useless by this point because it could not maneuver better than hostile Banshees and did not have the fire power to blow through the hangar blast door. There was one option, however. Viggy linked up with all the Sangheili in range and called them all to make their way to Arrant Desire, the lone Battlecruiser in the hangar. He then changed his trajectory to one of the cruiser's open hangar bays and crashed the Phantom inside. Like a well oiled machine, Viggy's squad (and other Sangheili as they arrived at the carrier) distributed weapons and setup a defense to keep all attacking Jiralhanae away from the Arrant Desire while Viggy made his way to the ships bridge. Alone, and wielding nothing more than a Type-51 Carbine, Viggy remained quiet and unseen as he eliminated non-Sangheili crew. When he made it to the bridge, an alarm warning of the Sangheili attack had already sounded throughout the Arrant Desire. The number of hostiles on the bridge was surprisingly (though luckily) thin. Just before he attacked, Viggy had received confirmation that all able Sangheili had made it inside and the cruiser had been locked and sealed. The objective now was to eliminate the remaining Loyalists on Arrant Desire and escape High Charity before hostiles broke back into the cruiser. Viggy crept into position, and when provided the opportunity he engaged the enemy. Slamming the butt of his Carbine into the jaw of the first hostile, he successfully knocked him out cold. He fired a fatal shot to the head and took cover as an array of superheated metallic spikes sunk into the wall behind him. Three more Jiralhanae with Type-25 Carbines began to approach where he had been hiding. He rolled from cover and fired a series of head shots into one of them before rolling back into cover. A loud thump confirmed the kill, so Viggy jumped over the cover and charged the next enemy. He grabbed the enemy's carbine and forced the weapon's duel-bayonets into his throat, just before whipping around with his own Carbine and landing a few more fatal head shots on the last remaining crewman. Almost immediately after Viggy initiated the cruiser's launch sequence, surviving Sangheili ran into the bridge. Taking charge, Viggy ordered the Minor Sangheili to stations. He had never operated in a cruiser before, but his options were scarce. Viggy had the Arrant Desire's plasma torpedoes charged and fired at the hangar's blast door, successfully ripping a sizable hole for the Battlecruiser to plow through. Once in space Viggy was engaged by hostile Seraph fighters, but to his aid came the Fleet of Retribution. From this point, the Arrant Desire would fly and fight alongside Fleet Master Rtas 'Vadum. (To be cleaned up at a later date.) Battle of Earth :Main article: Battle of Earth (To be completed at a later date.) Battle of Installation 00 :Main article: Battle of Installation 00 (To be completed at a later date.) Project MATCH-MAKER (2556-25??) :Main article: Project MATCH-MAKER (To be completed at a later date.) Sanghelios (25??-Present) (To be completed at a later date.) Personality (To be completed at a later date.) Appearance (To be completed at a later date.) Combat (To be completed at a later date.) Category:Sangheili